Mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones are increasingly used for data services, including the viewing of web pages. Despite their rapidly improving capabilities, computational power, memory and network bandwidth continue to be limiting resources for such devices. In the case of web surfing, it is often necessary to transmit multiple requests to various entities in order to view a given web page.
For example, viewing a web page may require the device to download data from several different servers. This requires the device not only to contact each of those servers, but also to determine how to contact the servers in the first place. These activities consume valuable device resources, and can result in delays and performance degradation.